


The Obligatory Body-Swap Fic

by momentinsubtext



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-13
Updated: 2008-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentinsubtext/pseuds/momentinsubtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Obligatory Body-Swap Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my Teaspoon account.

The fact that Jack's mannerisms didn't look out of place in Donna's body was only slightly less disturbing than the fact that Donna's didn't look out of place on Jack's. As it was, the Doctor had enough things to be disturbed about that he chose not to notice. Mostly.  
  
Some of those things that he _was_ disturbed by were: Jack and Donna had swapped bodies for no apparent reason, he couldn't figure out how to reverse it, and they insisted on not worrying about it and, of all things, talking about sex.  
  
Granted, he'd expected as much from Jack, but Donna? He thought she was above all that. When he'd asked her why she wasn't freaking about, she'd fixed him with a level stare and said, quite calmly, "There's nothing _I_ can do about it, space boy, and, well, if I had to get stuck in a man's body, it's not to worst I could have done." She absolutely did _not_ look at him when she said it.  
  
The first thing Jack had done upon realising what had happened was to leer at Donna (in his body) and say, "We should have sex."  
  
"What?!" Donna shrieked. Who knew Jack's voice could go that high?  
  
"I was wondering the same thing myself," the Doctor said, crossing his arms and giving Donna's body a firmly disapproving look.  
  
"We should have sex," Jack repeated, "I've always mean to try it from this side."  
  
"Surprised you didn't already," the Doctor muttered.  
  
"Never go the chance," he said, planting Donna's hands firmly on Donna's hips. "Getting stuck in the twentieth century isn't really conducive to that sort of thing."  
  
"That his fault?" Donna jerked Jack's thumb at the Doctor.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ha!" Donna crowed. "I knew it! I _knew_ it!" She poked him in the chest.  
  
The Doctor looked over her shoulder at Donna's body. "I didn't know your voice could do that."  
  
"Lots of thing you don't know," Jack teased.  
  
The Doctor rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, really," Jack persisted, "We should have sex." He leered again, sidling up to Donna. "Trust me," he purred in her ear, "I've had that body for quite a while. I know what it likes."  
  
Donna shrugged. Who was going to argue with that? "Okay."  
  
"Not in the console room!"


End file.
